


Pokémon: Frozen Brave Dragon Descendant

by Dragonraptor



Category: Brave (2012), Descendants (Disney Movies), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't know why I had this idea, Pokemon AU, Too many characters - more to be added, but I think it will be fun, many franchises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonraptor/pseuds/Dragonraptor
Summary: Merida wants to become the greatest pokémon trainer in history - if only she can get out of bed.Elsa still doesn't know how Anna convinced her to become a pokémon coordinator - something about developing social skills.Hiccup dreams in seeing and studying all the pokémons - dragon-types in particular.And Mal and Evie want to prove that they are valuable members of Team Shadow - but they aren't very good at it.In other words, a multi franchise Pokémon AU that I'm pretty sure nobody asked for but I decided to write anyway.





	Pokémon: Frozen Brave Dragon Descendant

“I’M LATE! I’M LATE!”

     Those were the words that echoed through the house as Merida buzzed about, throwing on whatever article of clothing she could find. After she was certain she wasn’t naked, she ran down the stairs, three steps at a time. Her mother, Elinor, was waiting knowingly at the door, it was wide open and she and held a sandwich aloofly in her hand.

     Merida snatched the snack from her mother, yelling thanks as she bolted out the door. Her brothers were waiting in line outside, cheering her on. Merida ignored them as she sped down the street. She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. Seconds later she heard a neighing and Angus – her Mudsdale – appeared beside her. Quickly, Merida vaulted over the pokémon and the two rode down the street. Hills and trees blurred past them in swirls of green until they suddenly opened up, revealing a manor/lab. Angus stopped in the middle of the front yard as Merida all but jumped off his back and ran towards the front doors.

     She only realized they were locked when she crashed against the wood, falling back. There were little clouds that day, she notcied looking up as she lay on the porch, and the sky was a nice shade of blue. Merida wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that before the front door opened. With a groan, she sat up and found herself face to face with Professor Scamander, Pickett the Bellsprout perched on his shoulder.

     “Am I too late?” Merida rasped, her chest rising and falling.

     Newt frowned. “Late?” he pulled out a pocket watch from his coat. “You are about an hour early, Merida.”

     Merida felt her left eye twitch.

     “ _What?_ ” she scrambled up. “But my alarm –”

     “Did you adjust the summer time?”

     She face palmed so hard her entire face hurt.

     And that was how she ended up spending an entire hour sulking on Mr. Scamander’s couch. Merida knew her way around the house, of course, the kids in the village sometimes helped him out in the lab, and that was _why_ she didn’t stray further than the living room. Even from here she could hear roars and what sounded like beam based attacks coming from deeper inside the house. Newt disappeared soon enough after giving her some tea and explaining that his wife Tina was off visiting her sister – the only reason why he explained that was because Tina was the one who normally entertained the guests. In her absence that was the duty of Hoppy (Skitty), Milly (Glameow) and Mauler (Litten).

     After about an hour of waiting and random Tauros storming by with Newt desperately chasing them, Ezra and Sabine arrived. Sabine had dyed her hair blue and bronze again, a far cry from the green and red of last week. The two walked in laughing at something, Sabine’s shiny Fletchinder perched on her shoulder. Merida wasn’t very sure what their relationship was. On one hand they were technically adopted siblings since they lived together with Kanan and Hera (when the Gym Leader was in town, at least), on the other hand, Merida wouldn’t be surprised if she discovered the two were dating. Merida never asked because her mother would flay her alive if she made such a brute and intrusive question.

     “Hey, Merida!” Ezra said, plopping himself beside her.

     Sabine just waved from where she was leaning against the wall.

     “Hey guys!” she answered. “Have you seen –”

     Her question was answered when three Tauros plunged into the room, Percy and Annabeth leading them. Though, perhaps the word _fleeing_ would be more adept. They both launched themselves over the couch, effectively over her and Ezra. Almost as if the couch was some sort of impassable barrier, the three Tauros veered away – well, two circled it and the middle one jumped over it, almost knocking Merida’s head off with its hooves. And just like that they sped down another door and disappeared deep into the corridor.

     Still over them, Annabeth slapped the back of Percy’s head.

     “I told you not to open that door, Seaweed Brain!”

     “Ow!” he complained. “How was I supposed to know there were a bunch of Tauros behind it?”

     As if on cue, Newt arrived at the doorframe, heaving heavily he braced a hand against the door.

     “Okay…” he breathed. “Tauros – inside the house – bad idea.” Pickett buzzed as if it were saying: _You think?_ Not paying him any attention, Newt straightened up adjusting his bowtie. “Is everybody here? Merida… Ezra… Percy… yep, that is everybody. Come on,” he gesticulated for them to follow him. “Time to chose your starters.”

     They went through a third archway, one Merida had been every minute or so glancing towards. She knew that was the direction of his lab, well, _one_ of them anyway, but it was the one he kept the starters. It wasn’t a long walk and it was well illuminated by a series of windows. At last they arrived at a door which Newt opened without a second thought. Behind it was like a glasshouse. The ceiling and walls were made of glass giving them a great view of the azure sky above and the meadows and groves that surrounded Newt’s house. Dozens of different pokémons played there and slept and… well, did other things pokémon do. There was a long desk on the far corner of the room in front of what effectively was a wall of bookcases. Newt led them to the left in the direction of a pedestal like island. A small twisted tree grew from the right corner where a Rowlet snored peacefully. On the left was a small pond where a Piplup was lazily floating. And between them was a rocky formation kind of like a bed where a Cyndaquil lounged.

     “Guys!” Newt clapped for the pokémons’s attention. Both Piplup and Cyndaquil jumped in attention and jogged towards the border of the island. “Rowlet?” Newt called tentatively. When that failed he snapped his fingers. “Rowlet?” he called again. The owl pokémon blinked a few times before waking up. Slowly it hopped off its tree and dragged itself towards the other two. “Good… good. So everybody is here and conscious.” He turned back to them. “Who’s going first?”

     “I think I should go first,” Merida said. “Since I got here first.”

     Ezra and Percy shared a look. Percy shrugged.

     “Fine,” Ezra said. “In that case, I go next.”

     Merida nodded and walked towards the pokémon. She politely looked at each one but she already had her mind made up. Carefully she scooped the Rowlet up, who hooted softly – pleased.

     “Kindred souls,” Merida explained to the group with a shrug.

     Rowlet hooted animatedly and flew off from her arms to nest in her hair where it properly started snoring again.

     “Makes sense,” Annabeth said leaning back against a table.

     She and Sabine wouldn’t be choosing their pokémon today. For one, Sabine already had a pokémon and Annabeth was more a scholar than a trainer anyway though she did have a Noctowl she raised from the egg.

     As he had said, Ezra went up next. Almost as if in a trance, he went over and scooped the Cyndaquil who blew embers happily.

     “In other words,” Percy said. “Piplup comes with me.”

     He didn’t sound annoyed, much for the contrary. Knowing him as she did, Merida was certain he had wanted the Piplup from the beginning. The water pokémon seemed just as pleased with this arrangement as it happily jumped from the pedestal and tackled Percy with a hug.

     “Well,” Newt said, wriggling his hands. “Since that’s taken care of –”

     There was a huge crash in the distance, then a loud hiss and an explosion.

     Newt’s expression fell. “Oh dear, it would seem the Zangoose and Serviper are at it again.” Another explosion. “I’ll be right back.”

     He ran to the door and darted into the corridor… only to be tackled and dragged away by a herd of Tauros.

     “I say we wait for him here,” Merida said.

     All agreed with her, including the pokémon. Her Rowlet shifted in her head and pulled a few locks over him as if it were a blanket. _Yep, kindred souls indeed_ , she thought.

 

     Winter had finally thawed, its only remnants were the snow-capped mountains that loomed in the distance, gleaming silver in the bright sunlight. The ground was a carpet of green that seemed to glow, freckled with multicolored flowers. Bellow the docks and ship hulls, the waters of the fjord were a glittering sapphire.

     “Well,” Elsa breathed, clutching Snowy, her Alolan Vulpix, closer to her chest. Her softness and coolness were comforting. “This is it.”

     Beside her, Anna squealed with glee. Her common Vulpix, Sunny, jumping at her feet.

     “Yes!” she clapped. “You are on your way to become a Coordinator! Isn’t this exciting?”

     No, it wasn’t. To be sincere, Elsa still didn’t understand how her sister had been able to convince her to do this. For some reason ‘to boost your self-confidence and social skills’ did not seem a good reason enough for her to abandon her palace with her comfy bed and her stacks of books for… sleeping in the wildness and (gulp) presenting herself in front of hundreds if not thousands of people. _Okay, Elsa_ , she told herself. _You can do this – you are brave, you can do this._ At least Snowy was coming with her.

     “Are you sure you have everything under control?”

     Anna beamed like only she could. “Of course! Kristoff and Sven –”

     She made to motion to them but stopped when she realize her boyfriend was baby talking with his Sawsbuck – _again_.

     She cleared her throat. “Olaf –”

     Once again, she stopped motioning when she noticed that the diminutive Regice was sitting on the ground smelling the flowers. This time, though, the two sisters shared a laugh.

     “Everything is going to be okay, Elsa,” Anna assured her, squeezing her shoulders.

     Elsa smiled. “I know.”

     They hugged, squashing Snowy in the middle though she didn’t complain.

     Elsa pulled away and took a deep breath. “Okay!” she said, trying to pump courage into herself. “It’s time.”

     She swirled on her heels, facing the ship that would take her to the south. Unfortunately, her feet seemingly forgot how to walk.

     “Uh, Anna?” she called tentatively.

     “Yeah?”

     “I can’t move.”

     There was barely time for a heartbeat before she felt two hands brace against her lower back and Anna pushed her down the docks, her feet still stubbornly not moving. They only remembered how to do so when Anna all but shoved her inside the ship.

     “Go! Go!” she screamed at the sailors.

     “Uh…” one scratched his head. “Princess? We only depart in an hour.”

     Oh, yeah, Elsa had forgotten about that. What? Their website clearly said for passengers to arrive _at least_ an hour early. The only reason why they weren’t here three hours early was because Elsa had gotten paralyzed at every doorframe in the palace that morning.

     “Oh…” Anna’s cheeks went pink. “Well…” she cleared her throat and crossed her arms, assuming that face that was obviously serious but ended up being more cute than anything else. “I’ll just stand here an hour then.”

     She did. _Never_ doubt Anna’s resilience and stubbornness. Elsa smiled as the ship left the harbor. From the second level she could spy Anna and Kristoff and Sven and Olaf waving goodbye at her, Sunny was jumping almost as high as Anna’s shoulder. Elsa waved back at them until they disappeared in the horizon, Snowy trying to imitate her but ended up falling every time.

     “Okay, Snowy,” she breathed, looking down at her pokémon. Snowy looked up at her with those big blue eyes. “We can do this, right?”

     “Vulpix!”

     “That’s the spirit…” Elsa answered, still a bit unsure herself but now there was no turning back. She would be brave, if not for herself then for Anna and Snowy.

 

     Astrid howled like a mad woman as they skirted through stone arches and the great jagged stone pillars that surrounded the waters of Berk. Beneath him, Toothless roared with similar glee, the Noivern’s voice echoing about the crashing waves.

     At last, after many twists and turns, dives and spirals, and playfully shoving each other into the waves, the four landed on a small grassy island just at the edge of Berk’s territory. Hiccup looked back before he dismounted from Toothless. His island was a ragged blue shade in the horizon.

     “You sure you don’t want to come?” Hiccup asked as he slid off Toothless.

     Astrid shook her head. “Somebody has to keep an eye on the village while you are gone.” She smiled. “Though maybe someday me and Stormfly –” She patted her Dragonair. “– might catch up with you. Who knows? Maybe we’ll take on this League.”

     Hiccup laughed as they shared a kiss.

     “I’m certain you two would wipe the floor with them.”

     Just a few meters from them, Toothless and Stormfly were saying their own goodbyes. It was a mixture of coiling, jumping and growling softly.

     “You think you can keep things under control?” Hiccup asked.

     Astrid blew her bangs – an endearing movement.

     “Verily,” she purred. “Especially with You-Know-Who also leaving…”

     Almost as if he had been summoned by mere thought, they heard his war cry:

     “SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OY! OY! OY!”

     Hiccup and Astrid sighed in unison.

     “Speaking of the idiot…” Astrid mumbled as they watched the two newcomers land.

     “HA!” Snotlout yelled victoriously over Hookfang’s neck. “Thought you could sneak away, didn’t you?”

     “What are you talking about?” Hiccup asked as Snotlout slid off his Charizard. “I just said goodbye to everybody! Last night there was a party –”

     Snotlout raised a petulant hand.

     “Nice try, Hiccup, but you can keep your little mind tricks to yourself.” He tapped his head. “We Jorgensons are too smart for that.”

     Astrid mumbled a few choice words about Jorgenson intelligence just low enough for Snotlout not to hear.

     “I know what your little plan is!” Snotlout went on. “You want a head start so you can start training for the Pokémon League earlier!”

     “Snotlout,” Hiccup said exasperated. “For the 100th time! I’m not taking part in the Pokémon League.”

     Snotlout snorted and crossed his arms. “Sure you’re not! Think I don’t know what your game is? You want me and Hookfang to lower our guard so we don’t train hard enough to beat you. But guess what?”

     “It’s not working?” Hiccup asked.

     “No – I mean, yes! Right, Hooky?”

     As it happened, the Charizard had curled up and was napping.

     “HOOKFANG!” Snotlout shrieked.

     Hookfang jumped in alarm, roaring and blasted flames at Snotlout.

     “AH!” Snotlout screamed. “IT BURNS! IT BURNS!”

     Hiccup face palmed – the living incarnation of exasperation.

     Astrid sighed. “Stormfly. Rain Dance.”

     The Dragonair’s jewel started glowing and a rain cloud appeared over Snotlout and immediately started a downpour, extinguishing the flames. After all the fire was gone, the cloud disappeared leaving behind a soot stained Snotlout. He lifted his finger and opened his mouth to say something. When it was obvious he couldn’t think of anything to say, he lowered his finger and marched over to Hookfang, mumbling under his breath. Hookfang didn’t even look sorry (amused would be the correct word here) as his rider climbed over his back. With proposed slowness, Snotlout pointed at his eyes with two fingers and then pointed at Hiccup.

     “Come on, Hooky, we have some training to do!”

     The two flew off. Hiccup and Astrid waited until they were out of sight to start laughing. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Hiccup’s waist and pulled him in for a long kiss.

 

     Mal was pacing. Her hands were clamped behind her back. Her green eyes narrowed, every twenty seconds or so glaring at the sliding door of the warehouse. Umbreon had long found a comfortable spot around her neck where it wouldn’t fall off.

     “I think she has chickened out, Evie,” Mal said. “Evie?”

     She swirled on her heels when she didn’t receive an answer. Umbreon complained by pawing her shoulder. Mal ignored the pokémon, her eyes scanning the stacks of crates of the warehouse.

     “ _Evie?_ ” she called again.

     Almost as if on cue, a side door groaned open and her partner strode in. Beautiful, elegant and regal as always; her blue hair almost black in the gloom, her brown eyes shining like embers. Othello the Chatot was perched on her shoulder, whistling ‘Once Upon a Dream’. The Furfrou they had kidnapped in a leash, its tail wagging happily and its tongue lolling.

     “Where _were_ you?!”

     Evie rolled her eyes. “I told you, Princess needed to pee.”

     It took Evie kneeling down to scratch the Furfou’s furry neck that Mal understood who ‘Princess’ was.

     “Evie,” Mal said. “You gave it a name –”

     “Her.”

     “You can’t give things names. If you give them names you start to get… attached.”

     Just as Mal finished the thought, Evie started cuddling with the pokémon, murmuring baby talk as she scratched behind the pokémon’s ears. Princess seemed to like the attention.

     “ _Evie!_ ”

     “But Maaaaal… Look!” She touched Princess’s side. “I can feel her ribs! That horrible hag has only fed her enough to make her look healthy. And –” She started fussing around the fur. “– she’s full of cuts and scabs! Whoever has been grooming her hasn’t been careful at all.”

     Suddenly she pulled Princess up by the armpits. Princess didn’t seem bothered at all. As soon as the furry thing was close enough, she properly licked Mal’s face. Umbreon seemed to find that highly amusing.

     “Please, Mal?” Evie begged – oh, shit. Wide eyes like a baby seal, her lips struck forward… Evie was going for the puppy look. She _knew_ Mal couldn’t resist the puppy look. “Please can we keep her? I promise I’ll teach her how to be wicked!”

     Mal opened her mouth to answer when the door slid open. And in came Madame Medusa, sporting a horrible fashion sense and a dreadful makeup. Mal mentally face palmed, surely she had been spending too much time with Evie if those were the first things she noticed (along with her _noticing_ them in the _first place_ ) instead of the sack of money. Seriously, who delivered money in a sack nowadays? Nobody – unless you were a cartoon character.

     “So,” the woman drawled. “Are we doing this or not? There is a Furfou show tomorrow and I have to get the mutt groomed.”

     Evie huffed angrily. Mal turned to look at her. Despite her still sporting her big watery eyes, there was now a challenge in them as well – a glare to match Mal’s. With a sigh of exasperation, Mal turned to Madame Medusa.

     “We changed our minds,” she said. Mal hated to admit it but her insides lit up and rolled when she heard Evie’s squeak of joy. “This one might still be useful to us.”

     “A pity.”

     Of course, when somebody says ‘a pity’ in that tone it only meant one thing. Sure enough, a heartbeat later two Poké Balls flew in the air, opened and in a flash of light two Krokoroks appeared between them and Madame Medusa. Immediately, Umbreon jumped from Mal’s shoulders, crouching in front of her. Othello flew to stand right beside Umbreon, his wings opened as if shielding them.

     “Othello!” Evie said. “Use Air Cutter!”

     The Chatot launched itself in the air, preparing for the attack.

     “Stone Edge!”

     Two rings of stones appeared and started swirling around the Krokoroks. Before Evie could give Othello another order, the rocks flew. No less than three boulders hit Othello straight in the chest. A fourth sent him sprawling to the ground.

     “Othello!” Evie screamed.

     Without any hint of self-preservation instincts, Evie threw herself into the middle of the battle, grabbing her pokémon before he collided with the floor. Another boulder came in her direction, Evie cradled Othello in her arms and turned – trying to shield her pokémon. But no harm ever came to them, and never would if Mal and Umbreon had something to say about it. Umbreon threw himself in front of the two and used Protect. A blue shield sprang to life in front of them and the rocks exploded against it. Umbreon didn’t even grit his teeth at the effort.

     Certain that Evie and Othello were now safe, Mal turned her attention to the Krokoroks. One still had two rings of stone surrounding him, the other was awaiting orders from its trainer – or better, _mistress_ , Madame Medusa was no trainer. Mal was tempted to order Umbreon to attack. He certainly was strong enough to take them on and win – or so her ego told her. Yet, Umbreon’s strongest attacks were mainly Psychic, Ghost and Dark, not much useful against Krokoroks who where Ground/Dark type. Mal guessed they could win with some effort, repeat use of Quick Attack and well timed Shadow Balls. But Mal had a better idea. She pulled out her second Poké Ball.

     “Sneasel! I –”

     She was interrupted by the Furfou – _Princess_ – stepping in front of all of them. Princess looked really pissed. She barked and a bright white light flashed around her. In a blink of an eye she was advancing on the two pokémon like a meteor. There was an explosion, a lot of smoke and then Furfou leapt back to stand just before Mal. When the smoke dissipated, the two Krokoroks were passed out on the ground.

     Madame Medusa was beyond horrified. “Since when do you know Giga Impact?!”

     Princess barked as if to say: _None of your business_. With a snarl and crinkle of disgust, Medusa recalled her pokémon, threw them another dirty look and left the warehouse, banging the door shut. Princess barely had a moment to recover her breath before Evie smoldered her in a hug. The pokémon didn’t seem to mind, she just licked Evie back. Othello landed just beside her, echoing Evie’s baby talk.

     “Whose the courageous girl?” Evie cooed. “ _You_ are the courageous girl! Yes, you are. Yes, you are.”

     Mal and Umbreon shared a look and shook their heads.

     “Well,” Mal said crossing her arms. “I suppose I was right. She may still be use –”

     Before she could finish her train of thought, Princess jumped over her and licked her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this "pilot".  
> A few observations about my choices:  
> -I went through many pokémons for Toothless and decided with a Noivern because the color scheme fit, Noivern is based off a bat and so is Toothless (partially) and its sound-based attacks remind me of Toothless's echolocation;  
> -Fletchinder for Sabine because of her fixation with the Starbird (phoenix);  
> -I turned Olaf into a Regice because... why not?  
> -Rowlet for Merida because of Decidueye being an archer;  
> -Cyndaquil for Ezra because... it sounded like a good idea;  
> -Piplup for Percy because Empoleon has a trident crest. Trident = Poseidon;  
> -I'm not entirely sure about Ezra and Sabine's relationship because while I do ship them, I also aprove and like the idea of them being just best friends / brother and sister. So I'm leaving that one open for now.


End file.
